


Brand New (Perfect) Start

by tryslora



Series: Sans Regret [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Shower, Family, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Stiles ended up in charge of throwing Melissa's baby shower, and everything has to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New (Perfect) Start

“Where’s the confetti?” Stiles sifts through the boxes on the coffee table, dumping out the contents, spilling little tiny bags tied with brightly colored ribbons out across the oak surface. “Yellow? Lydia, you got _yellow_ confetti? Melissa’s having a girl! I have a sister coming! Shouldn’t it be pink?”

“Shouldn’t you give up preconceived notions of gender-biased color concepts?” Lydia counters, dropping two more bags of confetti on the table. “I have yellow, green, and purple. Your sister—when she grows up—will have an entire rainbow to choose from for her couture; she will not be limited to _pink_.”

Stiles opens his mouth and closes it again quickly when she skewers him with a look; he knows better than to argue. “It’s just…”

“No,” she says, and turns on her heel to walk away, calling out to Malia and Kira to watch how they are hanging the streamers because everything needs to be _perfect_.

“She’s anxious.” Scott appears next to Stiles’s elbow, and Stiles jumps just a little. “I figured we’d be doing pink, too. But you did put Lydia in charge of decorations.”

“I’m pretty sure her words were _this is the closest I’ll get to a baby until one of you reproduces, so let me handle it_ ,” Stiles says dryly. “I was never actually given a choice.”

“Do you really think Lydia won’t have kids?” Scott’s head tilts, and Stiles just stares at him.

“That’s what you take away from this conversation? Does it even _matter_? It’s Lydia’s choice. It’s not like I’m planning on kids any time soon, either. I want to survive high school and maybe get into a decent college.” Not to mention figuring out what to do about the fact that he’s pretty sure his not-quite-furry girlfriend will probably never want to leave Beacon Hills.

Not that Stiles wants to _leave_ Beacon Hills. Not forever. He has too much here to come back to, like his dad and Melissa and Chris (and when the _hell_ did it become normal to think of _Chris_ as a _step-dad_?) and his soon-to-arrive sister. Plus the pack and this is where Lydia might come home to, and well, there’s Malia.

It’s just… he also wants to get out, for a little while. See what the rest of the world is like. So he knows what’s out there before he ends up in Beacon Hills for the rest of his life.

“Dude.” Scott knocks into his shoulder. “We’re going to have a sister. My mom is having a _baby_.”

“Your mom is sleeping with my dad and Chris Argent,” Stiles counters. “That is far weirder than the baby.” He yanks out a chair and sinks down into it. “Do you think they’re going to try to get married? Would that be weird? Can they even do that? We don’t know which one’s the father of our sister.” Not that it matters. Stiles owns that child; she will _always_ be his sister, and as far as he’s concerned, this makes Scott even more his brother.

“Does it matter?” Scott pulls up one of the other chairs and sits on it backwards, leaning his arms across the back and settling his chin atop that. “I think they’re good for Mom, and that’s all I need to see. And your dad’s been happy, and Chris…” His voice trails off because neither of them really wants to look back on the suck that has been Chris Argent’s life for the last few years.

And Stiles really doesn’t want to think about his part in how bad it was. He really _really_ doesn’t want to think about that.

So he changes the subject instead. “Dad’s talking about renting out our house, moving into yours after I go to college.” He’s just started his senior year of high school, so there isn’t much more time. “I told him we should do it sooner. If your Mom thinks we could all fit in here.”

“I could share a room with Isaac and you could have the guest room.” Scott tries to keep his expression innocent, but it doesn’t work since Stiles knows _exactly_ how good that would be for Scott.

Stiles makes a face. “Just remember, the walls are thin and there would be three sets of adult ears that already know that you and Isaac spend more time in one bed than separately. If you think your mom doesn’t already know that you’re screwing, you’re hallucinating.”

“She doesn’t know!” Scott protests, and Stiles lets him believe it. At least for now.

“I was figuring that would happen anyway, because she needs the guest room for the baby,” Stiles says quietly. “Once it’s big enough to have its own room. Right? So maybe… we should fix your attic. We could make it into a dorm space. Put up walls enough for three of us—your mom would be happier if you and Isaac aren’t technically sharing a room. Maybe we can figure out a way to put in a bathroom. I mean, as long as I don’t have to listen to the two of you, it’ll work.”

It’s a good idea. A _solid_ idea. He’s already been through it with his father, gotten the green light for figuring out a way to pay for the plumber they’ll need for the bathroom installation. It’s supposed to be a surprise for Melissa, but Stiles won’t do it if Scott’s not on board.

“We’d be a family,” Stiles says quietly. “You and me, my dad and your mom and Chris and Isaac. And our sister. Our brand new baby sister would have three brothers and three parents right there to protect her.”

“I’m all for it, dude, you know that.” Scott pulls him in, claps him on the back with a hearty thump. “Brothers, dude. Brothers.”

“Stations!” Lydia’s voice sings out. “Malia hears Melissa’s car.”

There’s a rush of voices—all of Melissa’s friends from the hospital, as well as John’s friends from the station, and the few scattered friends of Chris’s that they could find. Only a few of them know about the supernatural, but they’ll forget about little oddities of the day, like Malia’s hearing. Tonight is about celebrating new life, and Stiles hopes they have everything perfect.

The car pulls up and Chris climbs out of the back seat, opens Melissa’s door so that she can climb out awkwardly, one hand pressed to her back. Stiles has no idea what any of the adults have said to their friends, but no one seems surprised when Chris and John bracket her, their expressions concerned and fond as the three walk in together.

Lydia shushes everyone as they gather round, and as soon as the door opens Malia yells out, “Surprise!” before anyone else can manage. There’s a chorus echoing the word after, and Melissa stands there with tears in her eyes, her hands pressed to her mouth.

Everything’s perfect.

Stiles manages to catch up with Melissa later, pulling out a chair for her in the kitchen when she looks tired and helping her leverage herself into it.

“Oh God.” She sighs as she leans back. “The last time I did this I was barely twenty-one, not pushing forty. It looks so easy in the rearview. You ever get a girl pregnant Stiles, you treat her right.”

“I will,” he promises, even though he has absolutely no plans to do that any time soon, if ever. He grabs a bottle of water, cracks it open and hands it to her. “Need something to eat? Dad’s taking good care of you, right?”

“Your father and Chris are good men,” she says, her smile tired but fond. “Pull up a chair, Stiles. Everything’s going great here, and Lydia told me you and Scott helped her pull this off for me. It’s a great baby shower, and much needed since it’s been almost eighteen years since I last had a baby in the house. I’m lucky I’ve got a good family around me.”

“Speaking of that.” Stiles pulls up a chair, sits on the edge facing her. “I don’t know if Dad’s talked to you yet…”

“He has.” Melissa pats his hand, covers it for a moment and squeezes gently. “He and Chris and I have all talked, and the answer is yes. It’s going to take some work to get things put together, and we’re running under a time limit since I’m due in a few weeks. But Derek’s gift was a contract with a group to do renovations, for the attic and our daughter’s new room. Everything will be taken care of, Stiles. I’m glad you’re going to be moving in.”

“Perfect.” Stiles grins at her. “I’ll be the good son, compared to Scott and Isaac. I promise. _Mom._ ”

She laughs, and he tries to act affronted when she says she’ll believe it when she sees it. He’s seen the fights those two get into (and he’s heard the way they make up after). But the laughter stops when she picks up his hand, presses it against her belly where the skin rolls and something _pushes_ at him.

“There she is. That’s your sister saying hi, Stiles.”

Holy _shit_. He nudges and the baby nudges back and he laughs again in delight. “Hey, sis,” he murmurs. “Your family’s circling the wagons, getting everything in place. All that we need is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we've veered off into the brother POVs to finish this series out. We are in sheer fluff and I just... that's all it is. Next story will be the final one in this series, and yes, it'll be Scott's turn to talk about this shift in their lives. I will post the fifth and final story on Monday, December 8th. 
> 
> In the meantime, come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
